This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
In recent years, the use of personal mobile devices, such as smartphones, portable media players, digital video cameras, and personal navigation assistants (PNA) has grown exponentially. One of the reasons for the growth of personal mobile devices is that a user is able to carry these devices from place to place, freeing the user from being connected to a fixed communication network.
Typically, a user carries a personal mobile device in a purse, briefcase, or in his/her pocket. However, by putting the personal mobile device in a purse, briefcase, or pocket, the personal mobile device may not be readily accessible to the user. Further, carrying a personal mobile device in the foregoing manner is generally not possible during physical activity such as during an athletic event. Even if carrying a personal mobile device during an athletic event such as, for example, running or lifting weights, is possible, carrying the personal mobile device may hinder the athlete's performance.
While personal mobile devices adequately provide a user with on-demand music, video, data, and/or cellular phone service, such devices require a user to carry the device during use. As such, use of personal mobile devices during physical activity such as during an athletic activity can be challenging.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.